Good Girl
by Release-Your-Inhibitions
Summary: For XxxCloudyxxX, winner of my songfic contest. Nina's a good girl, but only Fabian knows that Jerome's not good for her.


**So this is a songfic to Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. You wouldn't believe what happened. I was nearly finished writing the story and as I was about to save it, the power went out so I had to type the whole thing over again. Oh my. This was the request for XxxCloudyxxX, the winner of my songfic contest with the fic Call Me Maybe, which was excellent. Also, I recommend reading, 2nd and 3rd place stories, Bubbly and The Night The Lights Went Out in Georgia, by Fabina43va and weaslette01. The story is in Fabian's point of view. Jerome is the antagonist in this, and although he is one of my favorite characters, its all for the story's purpose. I know in the original, its a her warning another girl about her ex-boyfriend but I decided to do this instead. ****Sorry I took so long to put the story on, but it was difficult to get internet access, but its up now so enjoy! The song lyrics are in bold.  
**

* * *

**Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about**

_Nina, you're so innocent and sweet. You're kind and a good girl at heart. Yet, you're so naive, and you let Jerome sweep you off of your feet. But, I know you well enough to know what you're thinking and this is just a warning._

**You'll see a good boy**  
**Gonna give you the world**  
**But he's gonna leave you cryin'**  
**With your heart in the dirt**

_When you fell for Jerome, you saw this perfect good little boy who was going to be a great boyfriend so you left me. But, he's nothing but a no good scumbag who'll leave you soon in tears._

**His lips are dripping honey**  
**But he'll sting you like a bee**  
**So lock up all your love and**  
**Go and throw away the key**

_He'll sweet talk you just fine at first, but then he'll get you after he reels you in close enough to hurt you. So throw him out of your life for good._

**Hey good girl**  
**Get out while you can**  
**I know you think you got a good man**

_Leave him before its too late, he's not the perfect man you think he is._

**Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...**

_How much longer can you be blinded by his lies, soon enough he'll leave you for another girl, just like he's done with all the others. What makes you think you're any different. It's best to get out of it now._

**Hey, good girl  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love**

_You're pure and angelic, and your heart is made of gold. I wanted to give you that perfect fantasy of a white wedding you told me about one day, but you never gave me the chance. You deseve a fairy tale ending, someone who will hold your hand and love you forever like I do._

B**ut he's really good at lying**  
**Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust**  
**'Cause when he says forever**  
**Well, it don't mean much**  
**Hey good girl**  
**So good for him**  
**Better back away honey**  
**You don't know where he's been**

_****But Jerome is great at lying, how do you think he gets away with all of his pranks? He'll leave you later, for him forever is like a month. Get away from him before its too late. I've seen his ways._

**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**  
**Won't you open up your eyes?**  
**It's just a matter of time 'til you find**  
**He's no good, girl**  
**No good for you**  
**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**  
**Yeah yeah yeah, he's low**  
**Yeah yeah yeah**

**Oh, He's no good, girl**  
**Why can't you see?**  
**He'll take your heart and break it**  
**Listen to me, yeah**

****_He's a real heartbreaker, and you're too blind to see, I hope you realize he's going to leave you, and you're too fragile to handle it._

**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**  
**Won't you open up your eyes?**  
**Just a matter of time 'til you find**  
**He's no good, he's no good**

**Won't you open up your eyes?**  
**Just a matter of time 'til you find**  
**He's no good, girl**  
**No good for you**  
**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes**

****_Stop being blind and open up your eyes, I'll warn you for the last time like I have before, get out of this relationship before its too late. Jerome will never love you like I do so please, when will you realize he's no good for you? Don't wait too long, or I might not be here anymore.  
_

_With Love,  
_

_Fabian  
_

__I looked at the note. I knew she would be angry with me but I had to try and save the girl I loved from heartbreak.


End file.
